rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis Dracula
Mavis Dracula is the deuterogamist of the 2012 computer-animated comedy film Hotel Transylvania. She is Dracula and Martha's 118-year-old "teenage" daughter. Appearance Mavis has pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs. She wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red Converse. She also wears black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow. At her wedding, Mavis wore an ornate gothic-style wedding dress, the whole thing black instead of white and the veil in a spider-web motif. As a bat, Mavis is a small vampire bat with sapphire-blue eyes, black fur and a comparatively smaller nose than her father's. Personality Mavis is headstrong, smart, curious, dramatic and beautiful. She has a little bit of an attitude, but she is very sincere and gentle. An innocent, wholesome, soft spoken and loveable person. Mavis wants a little bit of independence and trust from her father and often gets bored. She dreams of exploring the world and experiencing all the sights and sounds that the world has to offer, but all that becomes an reality when she meets Jonathan and unknowingly, falls in love with a human. Her personality seems to contradict her gothic sense of fashion, implying that the way she dresses and applies her make-up is a cultural thing. She is also, always willing to help someone out, even if her own life is in danger. Proof of that is when she was at the "human" village. After all the threats the pitchfork-armed, torch-wielding "humans" made of burning her clothes, taking her candy, biting her toes and even shoving garlic bread in her face, she still offered her help when the "humans" were on fire. In Hotel Transylvania 2, Mavis is portrayed as the loving and responsible parent to her son. Like her father was to her, she is shown to be incredibly worried, if not paranoid for her son's wellbeing to the point of smothering him. She makes a point to baby-proofing the entire Hotel, regulating his diet to make sure it's healthy and going more into taking care of him as a human would rather than how a monster would. Aside from this, Mavis still retains her incredibly curious nature, displaying child-like wonder at things from the local convenience store to the skate-park. Powers & Abilities Being a vampire (and a Dracula) Mavis has access to a plethora of abilities: *'Immortality: '''As a vampire, Mavis clearly possesses immortality, or at the very least possesses enhanced longevity, being 118 years old yet only looking and acting like an 18-year-old human. * '''Limited Shapeshifting:' Mavis has been shown to shapeshift between her human form and bat form, having learned how at a very young age. She is also shown briefly to turn into indigo mist. Whether or not she can take on other forms is unknown. *'Telekinesis:' In Hotel Transylvania 2, Mavis displays limited telekinetic powers. *'Wallcrawling:' Mavis is able to stick to the walls and ceilings by the heels of her shoes (and other ways) without the added repercussions of gravity and other forces. *'Enhanced Senses:' Dracula, as well as his daughter presumably, can see great distances with just the naked eye. *'Fighting Skills:' When battling Vlad's monstrous hordes, Mavis shows great skill at fighting them off, being able to change between her bat and human-like forms at will without any sign of weariness or injury. *'Selective Invisibility:' Being a vampire, Mavis possesses no reflection on a reflective surface or image on a polaroid photograph. Interestingly enough, vampires can show up on digital media, appearing on digital photos and video recordings. *'Super-Strength' *'Super-Speed' Mavis, in her 118 years of unlife, is shown to be well adept to her powers, but is not as powerful as her father. As a vampire, Mavis is vulnerable to all of the things vampires are vulnerable to, the most prominant being exposure to sunlight, and has a fear of garlic (especially on bread), fire and humans, as all her knowledge of them comes from the stories her father told her. This fear however was trumped after becoming a couple with Johnny. Role in the Crossover Mavis is often seen as a very minor character within the fandom, often an associate with the Big Four. She is commonly paired up with (or at least accompanies) the Once-ler. Not only is she considered the second-oldest of the Big Four as its honorary member (the oldest being Jack Frost, being over 300 years old), but she is also the only member to be a parent in-canon. Relationships To see Mavis's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Mavis's pairings, click here. Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Royalty Category:Hotel Transylvania Characters Category:Royalty Category:Monsters